Lunchtime!
by Jordan28815
Summary: America x OC. America runs into a friend and takes her for a tiny food adventure.


This is a Hetalia fanfiction with my OC Mashina age:18 she has long silver hair, cyan eyes and is mostly nice unless you get on her bad side. _

"Oh Mashina, there will be a meeting so are you going to be there?" Britain asked

"Yeah, I'll be there. I promise" Mashina said as she winked

"Great! I can always trust you." Britain smiled

The both went their seprate ways until Mashina heard running footsteps from down the hall. She didn't mind until she was tackled and was on the ground.

"OUCH!"

"Oops, sorry about that. Hehe you okay?" said a familiar voice

America started rubbing Mashina's silver hair like a dog.

"Why are you running anyways!" Mashina said annoyed

"Well first we should stop looking like this, someone might get the wrong idea." America laughed.

Mashina looked down from the teen's face and saw that he was straddling her. He pushed him off. She dusted off her skirt and looked at him still expecting an awnser.

"OK! Honestly I just like running through the halls that's all. So want some food." America said confidently

"Ugh, well I am hungry so I guess..." Mashina said looking at the wall.

"Okay then let's go, Scumbag!" America said as he started running off.

Mashina's eyes twitched _What did he just call me?!,_ Mashina thought as she started running in anger.

"OK! AMERICA THAT CAN WORK WITH ANYONE BUT NOT ME. DON'T EVER CALL ME A SCUMBAG. IT'S MASHINA!" Mashina yelled

"Oh, I just so used to calling people that, sorry."

"Ugh!"

They arrived at the resturant and saw a young man with a white suit sitting at a table.

"JAPAN! HEY DUDE!"

"Japan!"

America grabbed Mashina's hand and they both sat at a table with Japan.

"Japan, I never knew you ate here." America said

"It's a japanese restaurant what do you expect. Mr. America" Japan said while looking at his food.

"So are you two a couple?" asked a waiter pointing at America and Mashina

"Huh?!"

"What?! NO!"

The both looked away from eachother and blushed. The waiter nodded and took at a pad.

"Want anything to eat, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Ramen that's it." Mashina said

The waiter wrote 'Ramen' down and looked at America. "Um, let's just say i'm not hungry anymore!" he laughed nervously

"Well, you get special then." waiter said as he wrote it down

"Wait! WHAT!" America said

Japan and Mashina laughed while he yelled at the waiter.

"No, you got it all wrong, yo! I'm not hungry!" America said

"Good day, it will be done in a few seconds." the waiter walked away

"Grr! Was he even listening to me?!"America said as he slid down his seat.

"Not really." Japan said

"Whatever, what are you eating, Japan?" America asked

"To be honest, I don't really know. They just gave me something."

"Food has been served." a waiter said

"Looks good, I guess." Mashina cringed

She ate some and her eyes shined. She started making slurping sounds, and the waiter smiled. Mashina was done and put her head on the table.

"I just ate like a freaking animal." Mashina said embarassed.

"It's okay, at least yours is better then mine." America said as he rubbed her back

She looked at the squid on his plate. America saw something move.

"I THINK THAT THING MOVED. HELP ME! IT'S ALIVE!" America and Mashina started to scream.

"Guys! Quiet down, you're making a scene." Japan said calmly.

"I'm not eating a live squid. NO!" America said

He gave the squid to the fishes in the large tank went out. Mashina and Japan followed.

"You ok? America, it's fine." Mashina asked. America nodded and headed towards the building.

"I'm still hungry..." America said

"I'll cook something for you, America... If you want." Mashina said. Japan nodded.

"Yes, you should. I ate her food before. It's delicious" Japan said

"Fine! We are going to your place. Besides I always wanted to see you place. Let's go! Move it! Move it!" America said as she picked up Mashina

"Hey put me down, you're too hyper!" Mashina yelled.

They finally arrived at Mashina's house, and America's mouth dropped open.

"You're house is gigantic! Bigger then mine." America said

"It's okay don't feel bad." Mashina teased

"I'm not feeling bad! What are you talking about!?" America blushed

Japan, America, and Mashina went into her house and into the dining room. America was sniffing for food.

"It smells so good in here. Smells like food~" America said as he started drooling.

"Here I saved it for you." Mashina said holding out a box.

"Smells good, what is it." America said

"Egg Omelet... I worked very hard on it. So I hope you enjoy it. You want some too, Japan?" Mashina blushed

"I guess." Japan said

The two boys ate a peice and they both started eating more and more.

"This is very good, way better then what you made me last time!" Japan smiled

"This is awesome! I want seconds!" America said

America and Japan looked at Mashina who was blushing like crazy.

"Glad you like it." Mashina said

"Well, I have to go. See you soon." Japan said as he took a few extra.

"Yeah I loved it! But you know what I love more?" America said as he got close to Mashina

"You..."

"Ameri-mph"

America kissed Mashina. It was a long pause and the then parted away.

"So you liked it didn't you!" America laughed

"Idiot." Mashina smiled

"Oh, and one more favor." America said

"What is it"

"Can you bring me some for lunch?"

"Of Course."

"Great, love ya. See you at the meeting."

"Bye, America."

"Don't forget the lunch."

"OK! Bye America."

America went out the door and Mashina started making some for tomorrow. She started laughing.

"He's such an idiot."


End file.
